


【蛮银】一秒的反复（接力文）

by Tink_Rin



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, 修罗场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink_Rin/pseuds/Tink_Rin
Summary: 是由我+千树+云狼三人的联文，可以猜一下我们的分工hhhhh
Relationships: Ban/Ginji, 蛮银
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

序

银次把人带离爆炸燃烧的机舱，最后争取出来的一点力气也耗尽了。

现在的自己，已经无法阻止这次事故了，但还好在他的努力下，飞行员并没有生命危险，海温小姐跟赤尸先生一起，应该也没事。

现如今到这种地步，根本指不出来还有哪里是没有受损的，但很快就连身体各处的痛楚都变得麻木了。

大概是由于肺部被断裂的肋骨刺穿，这种剧烈的疼痛依然伴随呼吸存在。只是轻微的咳血，都让他整个人抑制不住的颤抖起来。

四周的声音渐渐消失，视线也变得模糊起来。

他是不是就要死了呢？

这是很自然的事情吧，失去力量的自己是不可能在三百多尺的高空坠落的情况下存活的。

这样……他就不用再进行战斗了吧，也不需要继续在杀与被杀之间寻找一个答案了。

让事情…就这样结束好吗……？

就在出发前的清晨，阿蛮还说，等他们接一个钱多的委托，就搬进带阁楼的房子里。

他们真的很没有财运呢，他还记得自己在以前说过，最好是能带卫浴、木地板，还有开放式厨房的那种。

阿蛮……

他们的距离一直会在不知不觉中放大，阿蛮总是先他一步、自作主张的替他挡下一切，他就在背后追随着，努力跟上对方的步伐。

这一次他又是被甩在身后，却只能眼睁睁的看着对方的背影渐行渐远，消失在他所无法触及的远方。

如果还有机会的话，他一定、绝对会再追上去，直到像往常一样，重新投入到一个迎接着他的怀抱之中。

在这里结束果然还是很不甘心。

阿蛮啊……

“…阿蛮……”

01  
银次和蛮跟着白纹来到了无限城东南区，也称作是“中华街”的地方。

他到现在还没搞清楚跟鬼里人相关的内容，反倒是白纹给他科普了一些，又后知后觉的收了口。

白纹还说着想让他们知难而退的话，每说一遍，银次都反驳一句。这样一路走着，蛮突然就转身停下脚步，一脸严肃。

他还以为发生了什么，结果对方居然只是被拉客的女孩子吸引了。即使是他此刻也怒了，动手去捶醒不分场合做着性幻想的某人。

那三个身材曼妙女孩子继续做着大胆而露骨的举动，还叫出了他跟蛮的名字，说是奉妓女蜘蛛的命令来接待他们的。

卑弥呼突然现身，但一下子被六个男的团团围住，因而也没能成功阻止如狼似虎的某个人。

于是就变成了现在这样的场面。

蛮都完全抽不出身，和周围的5、6个穿着暴露的女孩子一起，几乎霸占了整张沙发。银次无语的坐在边上，时不时往那边偷瞄一眼。

银次原先就觉得蛮对这件事的态度，从开始就有些冷淡。明明他也说了能明白士度为爱舍弃自尊的心情，也答应了接下委托，但身处敌人的据点还悠哉的玩乐，看上去并不是很上心的样子。

虽然银次心里清楚蛮口是心非的别扭性子，但他也不总是能看透对方的真实想法的，此刻看到眼前的光景，只无奈得想叹气。

只剩一个叫美奴的女孩子还没沦陷，意有所指的暗示了他一句，衣服敞得更开了。银次默默的别开视线，用纸巾擦了擦鼻子，汗颜着拒绝了。

“请你要尽情享乐喔！”她说着一边给他倒酒，拿酒瓶的手分明在抖，“不然我就…”

不出意外连杯子都被碰倒了，洒出来的酒些许溅到他身上。女生立刻慌张的道歉：“对不起！我马上去拿毛巾！”转身准备离开。

银次也连忙说道：“没关系啦！我没事…”

之前他还没留意，现在回想起来，这个女孩子并没有像其他女生一样加入阿蛮那边，大概还没有什么经验，也不懂如何讨好客人，从一开始就安静的坐在他身侧。

直到刚才努力的想引起他的注意，一副为难的样子，内心的慌乱都表现出来了。

为什么会在这里做着不情愿的事情呢。

他记得也是这个女孩子说出“受妓女蜘蛛大人命令来招待他们”这样的话来。

银次跟在她身后，看着对方默默的靠在墙上，低着头，还是出声叫了她的名字。

美奴小姐惊讶的回头，眼睛还带着泪光，“对不起，我马上去拿毛巾来…”转过身偷偷抹掉眼泪。

“你为什么要勉强自己？”他问道。

“咦？我才没有勉强自己…”

银次温和的宽慰着，想让对方放下戒备。但是美奴小姐只是说这是她的命运，还叫他快逃，不然会被妓女蜘蛛杀掉，用指尖点了一下他的鼻子。

他握住了对方的手，“如果你的勇气不够，我们可以分给你呀！所以请你相信我们！”

“……”美奴小姐靠在他胸口抽泣，“银次先生，谢谢你！你一定要…保护我喔…”说着却一边掀开衣服。

银次想出口提醒她，但似乎连名字都不能完整说完。

他无法思考了。

等重新获得控制权时，眼前的状况又变了。

他跟阿蛮面对面紧贴着，对方的拳头精准地停在他耳边，并没有再加上一丝力度。银次能听到他用冷静的语气说道，“干掉了。”

银次下意识的叫着对方的名字，“阿…蛮…”

然后整个人都不好了，“嗯啊啊啊啊！这是哪里？我在干嘛啊？”

身后的蛮无语的看着他手足无措的扑腾，声音略显无力，“你这个笨蛋终于醒啦？”

银次转过身，这才发现蛮身上又有新添的伤口，脸上有一道还在渗血。

“哇啊啊啊！阿蛮，你受伤了…”他还没扑过去，就被制止了下一步的动作。

“别乱动，不然你的耳膜会破掉喔。”蛮按着他的额头，幽幽的说。

“什么？”银次在原地不动，对方就把手凑近他耳边，好像轻轻的做了一个挑的动作，接着把一根钉子交给他。

银次接过手后凑近了看，发现在尖端的部分有只被戳死的蜘蛛，“这是什么？”

“是蜘蛛！他们把那个放进你的耳朵，借此控制你！你应该是被那个叫美奴的女人陷害了！”蛮给他解释着，语气似乎有些不满。

“美奴小姐……”银次喃喃道，依然在看那只蜘蛛。但即使如此，他还是觉得那个女孩子一定有她的为难之处。

“真是的，居然搞这种小把戏…”蛮在一旁愤愤的擦了把脸，“我差点就干掉你了呢！”

他们一起赶回店内，但是卑弥呼已经不见了，只剩下开始缠着她的那些男人。

“阿蛮，这里就交给我处理吧！”银次给了对方一个笑容，“你不是很担心卑弥呼吗？阿蛮，她就交给你啰！”

“那你呢？”

“我要再去跟…美奴小姐见个面！”

蛮的表情混杂着不屑与不满，“你对女人真是没有警觉心啊！”

“对不起☆”银次笑着回应。

“别失手喔！”蛮也笑着和他对视。

“我知道！”银次用眼神示意他放心，对方这才与他分别。

02  
他躲避着围攻，一边在不伤害他人的前提下，把他们耳朵里的蜘蛛电出来，虽然没有受伤，但等他全部解决已经感到疲倦了。

银次喘着气抹了把汗，“可恶！美奴小姐到底在哪里？”

下一刻他感觉脖子被丝线样的东西勒住，整个人被拽到了街头外。站在前上方的，他记得是与美奴小姐一起的那两个女孩子。

遭到两人合击的时候，他还没反应过来，直到她们告诉他美奴小姐其实是统领蜘蛛一族的族长，妓女蜘蛛。

她们此刻是奉妓女蜘蛛的命令前来杀他的。

银次无心与她们交手，但连躲避都有些困难，没过多久身上就布满了瘀痕与创伤。

虽然阿蛮从一开始就提醒他了，一旦卷入魔里人与鬼里人的战争，所面对的会是一堆强到不像话的怪物。

他已经做好觉悟了，可真正直面交手时，还是觉得对面简直强到可怕，攻击他就跟在玩闹似的，而这还只是鬼里人干部的实力。

银次在闪躲的过程中渐渐感到吃力，身体仿佛灌了铅一样。不知道是不是在蜘蛛爬入耳朵之后发生了什么，他觉得自己的力量已经消耗掉了。

但他不能再这样被动下去了，看穿了她们的动作之后，接下来应该就会轻松一些了。

银次站定了开始反击，可惜速度比不上，又被打飞到了一边。

还要再坚持一下，利用远处那截裸露的电线恢复体力，只是意图被猜到了，接下来他捕捉到了蜘蛛群突然发动的攻击。

他才不会在这里就倒下！

大概是已经默认他躲不过了，那两个女生没再关注，还谈论起了另外一边的情况。

“我觉得阿蛮会比他厉害喔！”银次喘着气，对她们笑道。

趁着她们愣神的机会，银次借腰带的力一跃而起，一个女生紧追了上来，但已经晚了，他够到了电线。

松手的同时他开始放电，再通过楼层间的跳跃加速，抱着已经昏厥的女生安稳落地。

另一个女生没有放弃，依然对他发动进攻。

有那么一瞬间，他感觉电击无法顺利地放出来，但在他抓住蛛丝的下一刻又恢复了。

看对方终于打算停手了，银次干脆就靠着墙坐下，小口的喘气。

“不过，我也累得动不了了…干脆我们就算打平手吧！”他笑着提议道。

女生怔了怔，说着丧气话，还好他眼疾手快阻止了对方咬舌自尽的举动，接着他们还心平气和的聊了一会天。

但是突然出现的白纹却把那个女生也打晕了，他原本是想问美奴小姐的位置，对方却告诉他小圆就在「罗网楼」里。

推开大门时，不知道为何他感到了不安，但他还是坚定的顺着楼梯走了上去。

最后他看到了被绑在床上、安静睡着的小圆。

他有些费力的把绳子解开，稍微跟少女交代了一下情况。

不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得小圆好像比以前多了一丝不曾有的妩媚，果然是因为爱情的滋润吧，不知道士度要是听他这么说会有什么反应。

“好了！我们先走吧！”银次每说一句话，都要停下来缓一口气，“我想阿蛮应该也快到了！”

“银次先生，你身上的伤…”

“嗯？”

“对不起…你居然为了我而弄得满是伤…”小圆难过的低下头，“我…”

小圆的感觉还是一如既往的敏锐啊。

“你说什么啊？这种小伤马上就好了啦！”虽然他现在确实觉得快撑不住了，银次努力抑制住了喘息声，伤脑筋的擦了一下嘴角的血迹，“现在赶快离开这里比较要紧…”

他终于察觉到了不对劲，讶异的回头，“咦？你怎么知道我受伤了？你的眼睛不是…”

插在他心口的刀子又被一下子抽出来，银次倒在地上，被迟到的痛觉和自己喷涌而出的鲜血淹没。

面前的人又发生了变化，还在不断对他说着什么，但他已经没有精力来分辨了。

这次感官的丧失要比以往要来得迅速，意识瞬间就溃散了。

银次只来得及在最后的一瞬，想起了天子峰猛说过的话：不是杀人就是被杀，就是因为这样才需要战斗。

明明这样是不对的。

03  
蛮从大楼玻璃窗的反光中看到了卑弥呼。卑弥呼在望着远处的雷鸣，蛮也寻着她的视线看了过去。随后自然而然的从大楼的阴影处走了出来。

“卑弥呼。”

卑弥呼并没有马上向他走过来，而是观察了一阵。

“你不是跑的相反的方向。”

蛮点了点头，“总算甩掉了，赤尸那个家伙。”

“难道赤尸和魔里人联手的？”

蛮未置可否，而是望向刚刚发出了爆炸和雷鸣声音的大楼。

银次...

“那个是雷帝做的吧。”卑弥呼皱紧了眉头，一般来说蛮这个时候都不会保持镇定。蛮在银次变成雷帝这件事情似乎总是会反应过度。但是这次他称得上是镇定。

借助在无限城外强制召唤的落雷，力量充盈全身，所有伤口都愈合了。

银次缓缓地起身，面对此刻显得有些慌张的女人，冷漠的开口，“你这么想被消灭吗？妓女蜘蛛？”

他依然没有正眼看人，语气不带感情的继续说道，“为什么…为什么你要让我战斗？”

更多的雷电落在他身上，化作自己的力量，为接下来的战斗准备着。

“如果你想被消灭的话，就让我来帮你吧！”他冷冷的说。

接下来是毫不留情的攻击，连同身处的建筑一起毁灭，他没有理会那个女人说的话，只是在执行消灭敌人的操作。

“给我消失！”

然后对方在他面前逃走了。

既然敌人消失了，也不会有人继续造成威胁了，达成使命的他也该离开了。

身后有人在叫他的名字。

明明他的伤都已经痊愈了，此刻却又开始感到了一阵阵的抽痛。

他回头看了一眼来人，那种痛楚又变得更强烈了。

“…啊……”

好痛啊……

随着那个人的接近，他浑身都开始疼痛起来。

“…啊…啊……”

凡是会让他感到痛苦的东西，都毁灭掉就好了。找到了一个突破点，他立刻把全部的能量、连同多余的情绪一下子宣泄出来。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

终于一切都平复下来了。

找到已经变身为雷帝的银次并没有费他们太多功夫。卑弥呼忌惮于雷帝周身如铠甲一般的雷电没有靠近。蛮则毫不在意的走了过去。那个雷帝也注意到了他们，回过头的一瞬间注视着蛮，无尽的能量爆发开来。卑弥呼本来以为雷帝是要攻击他们。但是随着那些能量像爆炸一般四散，只剩下了失去意识的银次留在原地。蛮冲过去接住了他。

“话说回来，和赤尸一起行动的那个是谁啊？”刚被袭击的记忆还在心底，不过对方似乎并没有打算伤害她，不然她根本不可能全身而退。虽然只交手了很短的时间，但是卑弥呼非常清楚对方的速度和力量都远在自己之上，也没听过赤尸有新搭档这样的传闻。

蛮没有回答她，而是一直一言不发的盯着陷入昏迷的银次。

“喂，蛮。”

拍了拍他的肩膀，蛮才回头看她。

“你没事吗。”或许是刚才和赤尸的交手中受伤了才会表现的有些异常，蛮总是喜欢逞强就算真的受伤了大概也会一声不吭。

他的衬衫下摆上去有些斑斑点点的血迹，不显眼已经慢慢开始变成暗红了。

注意到她的视线，蛮推了推眼镜避开了她的眼睛。“不是我的。”

“蛮...”

银次还未完全清醒发出喃喃的声音喊着他的名字。卑弥呼注意到蛮的动作为之一顿。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

04  
为什么会这么痛苦呢，仿佛要窒息了。

他为之挣扎的、他所期盼着的——

那个人再次出现了。

“…嗯…”

银次眨了眨眼睛这次真的清醒了过来。随着意识逐渐恢复，感觉身体都不是自己的，全身上下跟散架了似的。不过在一贯的疼痛中，这次还带上了让他不舒服的无力感。

刚才他好像变成了雷帝，好像也遇到了阿蛮他们，但应该没有什么额外的刺激，雷帝却失控了，那部分强烈的情绪少有的也影响到了他……

蛮一时不知该作何反应，拳头敲在银次的脑袋上力道却比预想的要轻上许多。

银次还在想着，头就被人敲了一下。熟悉的举动，力度却意外的可以称得上温柔了。

“阿蛮？”

银次对上了那双眼睛，感觉那一成不变的平静中掀了一层涟漪。他感觉对方好像有哪里变了，但又说不上来。

被银次的眼睛盯着，蛮觉得自己仿佛被看穿了一样。

“干嘛？”

“你有点怪怪的。”银次有些心虚的看着他。“我变成雷帝，你平时都会很生气的。”

见蛮不为所动又开始生动形象的演示起了他变成雷帝之后蛮是怎么凶他的。“像这样。”说着比划起了踩脸揉脸揪耳朵各种揉搓。表演的正起劲，腿脚一软险些跌倒。

糟糕，身体软绵绵的都完全不受控制，他刚刚应该躺久一点再起来的，更不应该这么快就耍宝折腾自己。

并没有接触到预想中粗糙的石灰地面，蛮接住了他。蛮的脸色有些黑，银次觉得这次肯定要挨骂了，这么想着蛮却没有如他所想的暴跳如雷。

“还站得起来吗？”

银次点了点头站直了身子。

“你在无限城以外的地方变成雷帝会给身体带来负担的。现在连放电都做不到了吧。”

蛮像是在陈述着毋需求证的已知事实，银次稍微尝试了一下聚力果然如蛮所说的一点电都放不出来。

“我变得没有用处了吗？”银次泪眼汪汪的看着他。那视线和话语触及那些回忆，心脏承受着重压呼吸变得费力。喷发而出的绝望在决堤的边缘岌岌可危。

自己变成拖后腿的，不会被阿蛮嫌弃吧。银次忐忑的等待可能是刻薄的话语，但对方却陷入了沉默。

果然还是很奇怪吧，明明失去力量的人是他，阿蛮却好像比他还要接受不了。

“蛮？”

终于连卑弥呼都注意到他的异常了。

“嘛，也就那样吧，反正你平时也总是笨手笨脚的干不好。”蛮不紧不慢的说，发现身上带的烟已经抽完了，于是只好推了一下眼镜架，“怎么？现在就想要退出了吗？”

“阿蛮……”

“你自己看着办吧。我是觉得你回波儿那里休息比较合适。”蛮瞥了他一眼，“现在改变主意还来得及。我之前说过的吧，这场战争会很残酷。”

“阿蛮说过GetBackers的‘s’，代表的不只是一个人的意思吧。”银次朝他微笑着，语气坚定的说道，“所以我要跟阿蛮在一起完成这个委托，我们是所向无敌的夺还小组啊。”

蛮看着他，释然的笑了。

“那就快行动吧。”蛮说着已经走在了前面。

“你要去哪里啊？”卑弥呼问道。

“当然是去找小圆啦。”蛮边走边说，“结合波儿给的名单，还有从鬼里人那里获得的情报，小圆应该在一个叫地狱谷的地方。”

银次跟在他们后面，感觉距离又在慢慢拉开了，于是他停在原地深吸一口气，攒足了劲一下子跑上前，从背后抱住了蛮。

“你又在干嘛啦。”对方不耐烦的说道，但还是跟着停下了脚步。

他应该没有搂得太紧，但对方好像已经无法呼吸了似的。

银次缩成趴趴银的状态，从他的肩膀一直蹭到头顶，找好合适的位置待着，语气懒散，“啊…因为我没有力气了，已经走不动了……”

“……”

05  
由于小瓢虫还没修好，只好临时让马车将他们带过去。

不得不说大叔开车真的很稳，大货车在这种没有路的山谷里，居然也能开得没什么颠簸。

银次插不进对话，一边默默听着，看着窗外的风景。

先前他还感到一阵阵的不安，现在反倒平静下来了，像是过来观光的，一点都没有大战在即的紧张感。

自己是不是太松懈了呢，这样下去都快要睡着了。

货车在一座桥前停了下来，银次跟着其他人一起下了车。

“啊，看来目前都很顺利呢。”银次伸展了一下身体，正准备要走过去，突然有种微妙的感觉，又停下脚步，“…这座桥……”

一大群密密麻麻的甲虫朝他们袭来。

“那座铁桥居然是由甲虫假扮的！”

“现在怎么办？”

“这些没什么啦！”卑弥呼咬开瓶塞上前一步，加快语速，“你们快暂时停止呼吸！虽然这不会让人类死亡但会有副作用！”

“卑弥呼小姐你一个应付没问题吗？”银次在后面着急的喊道。

“交给她吧。”蛮按着他的肩，提示他屏息。不知道想到了什么，笑了一下，又带着他后退了一些。

所有虫子都化成灰掉落了，这就是虫灭香的作用。

真的，感觉每个人都在逐渐变强了。

因为轮胎被甲虫戳破了，接下来他们只好徒步了。

“蛮，赶快走吧！不然太阳就要下山啰！”卑弥呼在前面催促道。

“我知道啦！”蛮回应着，目光下意识去寻找银次的身影。

“阿蛮，我们走吧！”银次对上他的视线，笑着说道。

“啊。”

除了之前被一些身披盔甲的战士袭击那次，接下来的路程就一直很平安。

直到他们找了处合适的位置，暂时停下来休息，啃着自备的干粮，银次也把随身携带的巧克力拿出来分，遭到了另外两人的一致嫌弃。

“有带水吗？”卑弥呼问道。

“你觉得我身上还放得下水壶那种东西吗？”

“什么啊，出发前是谁说都准备好了的？”

“你哪来这么多要求啊，还能咽下去就行了。”

眼看着就要吵起来了，卑弥呼突然起身，“不跟你瞎扯了，我记得前面不远处有条小溪……”

“我也记得，所以我去就好了。”蛮扔下这句话就迅速离开了。

“真是的，总是这样自作主张为别人做决定……”卑弥呼还站在原地，忿忿不平的抱怨道。

“我觉得阿蛮很紧张你喔。”银次微笑，“他一定是不放心卑弥呼小姐一个人，才这么做的。”

“……”卑弥呼重新坐下，小声嘀咕，“但我也不是需要被人保护的小女生啊。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“那个…卑弥呼小姐……”银次还是忍不住开口。

“干嘛。”

“我想问一下，在分开的期间，你跟阿蛮有没有遇到什么事情啊？”银次问道。

“确实有件我很在意的事。”卑弥呼表情严肃起来，“那个时候，蛮被赤尸攻击，我被路不明的人袭击，分开了一段时间。”

“赤尸…先生……”银次说着已经变成Q版，开始疯狂冒汗。

“虽然我们都各自把敌人甩掉，重新汇合了，但怎么想这件事都不对劲，委托人是谁，目的又是什么……”卑弥呼沉思着说。

“…我觉得在那之后……”银次还想说什么，突然止住了话头，往四周打量，“嗯？”

“怎么了？”

“这是什么感觉啊？好像是那个叫不可视蝶的东西在这里的感觉…”银次的目光在空气中寻找着。

“什么？”

银次迅速的带着卑弥呼往一旁撤，原本所处的位置有几棵树都被齐刷刷砍断。

“在哪里？！”卑弥呼反应过来，立刻拿出瓶子做好战斗准备。

“那里！”银次指着空无一物的位置，卑弥呼依照他指的地方挥出毒香水，瞬间有一片灰烬掉落。

“嘻嘻…真令人吃惊啊，赛蝶大人的不可视蝶还是第一次被人看破呢。”一个持镰刀的人在空中现身，“还有你，对我们来说真的是个威胁呢，我看还是先杀掉你好了。”

“小心！”

银次担心自己上前反而会给卑弥呼带来负担，只好在一旁紧张的看着干着急。

敌人的攻击落空了。

“真的是，我稍微离开一会都不行啊。蛮带着卑弥呼隔出一段安全距离，笑着调侃道。

看来卑弥呼小姐安全了。银次才刚放下心来，凛冽的攻击就转而向他袭来，他习惯性的在原地摆出伸手的姿势，才发现电击放不出来，身体僵住了。

糟糕了，他忘了现在的自己根本没有力量，他刚刚应该躲开的，然而已经来不及了。

他感到有一股带着压迫感、强烈到刺骨的杀气。

敌人在空中，还与他隔了半米的距离，动作就静止了，全身各处被撕裂开，残缺的部分一点点摔落，泥土被染红了一大片。

空气中的杀气被血腥味所取代。

蛮压低了声音，向他叮嘱道：“接下来不要离开我身边。”

银次还在怔怔的看着地面的血迹，难以置信的开口：“阿蛮…你为什么要杀了他……”

“力度没把握好而已。”

“为什么啊！”银次抬头盯着蛮，一时间没能控制住情绪，因而也没打算顺着对方的意思说下去，“明明完全没有必要这么做的！”

“我不会作更多解释。”蛮看着他，淡淡的说。

“……”

“怎么了？”卑弥呼走过来，才发现气氛有些不太对劲。

“这样啊……”银次低下头，双手握紧拳头，没有再追究下去。

要是对方不打算说，那么连同先前那些异常一起，他也不会过问。

但究竟发生了什么，才会造成这样的改变。

阿蛮……

“你们是打算在这里站到明天吗？”卑弥呼看了看两人，无语又无奈的问。

“什么啊，休息够了也该出发了。”蛮对她说着，眼睛却瞄向另一个人。银次一言不发的跟了过来，一路上谁也没有开口。

这两个人到底是怎么回事啊。卑弥呼在心里暗自腹诽。

06  
逐渐走入敌人根据地内部，同样抵达「虫宮城」门口的还有士度一伙人。刚打完招呼，银次就激动的扑过去给了他们一个拥抱。

“士度！好久不见了！”

“少来了，又没过多久…”

蛮的脸色似乎变得更沉了一些。

“总而言之，大家都能安然抵达这里，真是太好了！”

“说的也是…”

“放心好了！”银次认真的做出保证，“我们一定会把小圆夺回来的，也会让痛苦全部结束掉！”

“银次…”

其他人还在交谈着。

“早知道会费这么大周折，我就应该多要点钱。”蛮也随口说了一句。

“什么，你还嫌少啊？”士度头上冒出井字。

“嘛嘛，现在不是争执的时候。”银次夹在两人中间摆手，“重要的是先找出小圆。”

推开大门，众人一同走了进去，来到一片空旷的类似竞技场的地方。

“银次，麻烦你跟我们来…”士度向他提出了请求，“在最坏的情况下，我们可能需要借用你的力量…”

“士度…”银次有些惊讶的看过去。

“虽然可能会给你带来麻烦，但我希望你到最后都能看着我们…”士度避开他的视线，继续说着。

失去力量的他还能做什么呢？但士度似乎有着自己的打算。

于是他只是说，“知道了。”

“我也会看着你们的。”蛮在一旁默默的插了一句。

蛮和士度用眼神进行了短暂的交锋。

总觉得他们好像都有心事啊。银次也用目光快速的扫过两人。

为什么他会有种奇怪的感觉。

到达最后一扇门前还遇到了美奴小姐，她也愿意带路。在可能是陷阱的楼梯前，银次把被迫上前试探的对方拦下，愿意相信她而自己带头走在前面。

结果毫无防备的一脚踩空。

刚有一种失重感，银次就感觉腹部一紧，坠落的过程被人提前阻止了，落入到一个他所熟悉的怀抱里，双脚重新回到地面上。

蛮这才把人松开，明显叹了一口气，“我说你真的太没有警觉心了，都被骗多少次了，心肠再好也要有个度啊……”

“阿蛮…？”银次还在愣神中，“抱歉啦，我没想到真的会掉下去……”

而接下来，蛮不想浪费时间，就三两下把赛蝶解决，紧跟在银次身旁。

越接近最下层，就越能感觉到兜寄宿所处之地的寒冷。

“小圆…”士度喃喃道。

“小圆！”银次露出笑容，就要加快速度靠近。

“劣等种族，给我跪下！”少女却伸出一只手，说着陌生的话，“余就是「兜」！余乃鬼里人之王！”

几乎所有人都感到身体变重，不受控制的趴在地上。

银次想要阻止兜继续吸收鬼里人灵魂的举动，却因不能伤害到小圆身体而又堪堪止住了攻击。

而后银次终于明白了士度那些话语跟沉默背后的含义。

“对不起…银次…因为我想救小圆…”士度站在兜的身边，对他这样说着，“无论用什么方法都行……”

“士度…”银次依然趴在地上动弹不得，努力抬头去看对方。

士度沉默着走到他身边，把手放在他的后颈上。

“我知道了…士度…你这么做是为了救小圆……我说的没错吧？”银次轻声说道，没有再看他。

要是真的能解决问题，那就太好了。

对不对…阿蛮？……

其实他同样能理解士度那份心情，为所爱之人不计代价的举动。

因为他身边也已经有了这样一个人。

如果现在回头，一定会更舍不得。

“这样我也…”银次微笑着，给出了回应，“死而无憾……”

“终于得到这种身体了。”特属于兜的纹样出现了银次的脸上，狂喜的表情出现在银次的脸上有着说不出的违和感。“现在快把余的心脏[鬼魔罗]还给余吧。”

拎起夏木亚纹的衣领，快要得逞的狂笑着。谁也无法匹敌他现在所拥有的这份力量，如果再加上鬼魔罗的话。“劣等种族灭亡吧。”  
然而这具身体并没有如他所想的放出电击。

“什么？”

兜震惊之余左脸承受了一记重击。兜不可思议的望着眼前的这个人。“你在做什么？”作为他的肉身天野银次的伙伴，此刻出拳居然一点都不留情面。“就算泄愤，你也只会伤害到雷帝的身体而已。”

“我知道啊。我就是想打醒他而已。”

兜感觉到了压迫而来的杀气，来自面前的这个人。美堂蛮，雷帝的搭档。然后被扯着衣领揪了起来在那份认真的杀气面前他竟然毫无还手之力。兜本以为那份狂涛一般的怒气是针对自己，但直视了那双令人胆寒的眼睛他才意识到，那个人所看的并不是他。

“喂，银次，我做到这个地步到底是为了什么啊。”

攥着衣领的手收紧了拳头，所有人都摒神听着。“是为了来到这再一次见证你的死亡吗...别开玩笑了！”

“寄宿于吾身，在这受到诅咒的命运终结之前....”随着蛮的低语，兜所能感受到的压迫感愈发深重，这份货真价实的怒火仿佛已经烧及周身，如果不离开的话，自己也将会被波及。慌乱之下匆忙脱身，那份灵体刚刚脱离就被蛮一把抓住揪了出来。

“住手！”

“到此为止了，兜。”

他被骗了吗？刚刚那只是为了骗他离开那具身体的演技？而自己居然这么简单的就上当了...不，那份杀气是真实的。如果他不离开的话一定会被杀死。

“消失吧...”

‘住手！我还不想死！’

灵体在蛮的手中挣扎着想要逃脱，最后变成了一只甲虫落到了地上。

‘我不想死，我还不想死。’那只虫子重复着那一句话，它最后所见是刚刚带着真实杀意的眼睛，冰冷的又好像带着一丝怜悯。温柔的死神。

“看来这边已经结束了呀。”

说话的是犹如鬼魅不知道什么时候站在了蛮身后的赤尸藏人。

“你怎么在这？”士度皱着眉头问他。本来赤尸接受了他的委托，作为搬运家在一切结束后保护小圆离开这里。但是在士度出发前往这里之前就收到了赤尸藏人的联络。“不好意思，我接到了一份更有意思的委托。”留下了那么一番话然后不顾士度的叫喊转身就走了。

而拒绝了他的委托之后又出现在了这里，让士度不由得想到，那份有意思到让赤尸爽约的委托难道也跟鬼里人有关。说着整个神经都绷紧了戒备着。在场的其他人，就连和赤尸搭档过很多次的卑弥呼也都充满戒备。她还记得先前在中华街被赤尸和另外一个人袭击的场景。

“不用那么紧张，我只是来找我的委托人汇报工作的。”从帽子的裂出处露出了笑眯眯的让人毛骨悚然的表情。“非常遗憾，美堂蛮先生。你委托的任务失败了。”

“你不会是故意失败的吧？”

赤尸笑的更深了。“怎么可能。”

这个人完全不可信。

“阿蛮....”昏迷在一旁的银次这时候才睁开了眼睛。“啊，赤尸...桑”看到赤尸的瞬间，躲到了蛮的身后。

“还真是精神啊，银次君。”

被赤尸盯着又往蛮背后缩了缩。

“比起我，你身边的那个人说不定才是最可怕的。”赤尸悠悠的开口，被蛮恶狠狠地盯着也还是慢条斯理的。

回程的路上蛮一言不发。

“阿蛮，赤尸桑的话是什么意思？”蛮没理他。

“阿蛮，你在生气吗？”回应的依旧是沉默。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修罗场预警

07  
何止是生气，蛮分明是整张脸都黑了，在他以往的闯祸生涯里，从未遭受过对方这样针对他的怒意。

一路上蛮没有说话，也没有看他。直到回到新宿，又一言不发的去把修好的小瓢虫开出来，在他面前停下。

银次往前走了几步，手还没碰到车门，蛮又在一侧下了车，缓缓地走向他。

“我说阿蛮啊…”银次抓住蛮的手臂，想与他目光相对。

这个举动仿佛是引燃导火索的火花，瞬间将蛮最后维持的一点冷静烧得一干二净。

银次对上那双满是愤怒的眼睛，手腕被反握着，对方收紧的力度让他感到生疼的程度，还没等他反应过来，就被用力地甩到小瓢虫的外壳上，后背着实的挨了一下。

“唔……”

虽然他现在没有任何外伤，但身体仍未恢复，只是承受了这一下的缓冲都让他感觉很不好受。

他的衣领被揪着，整个人被抵在一侧的车门上，后颈贴着冰凉的车窗玻璃。

“银次。”蛮咬牙切齿的叫着他的名字，抓着领子的手又握紧了，“你就这么不爱惜自己的生命吗？”

“不是这样的，我从来没有轻视过自己的生命。”银次连忙解释道，“你也看到了，如果我不这么做的话，小圆她就……”

“我才不管其他人是生是死。”蛮打断了他的话，几乎是吼了出来，“我只要你、给我好好活着！”

银次瞪着他，一时语塞。

是他低估了自己的重要性吗。不，是因为对方衡量价值观的标准改变了。

“不对，虽然阿蛮总是说不在乎，但在心里还是关心着其他人的，其实比谁都还要温柔呢。”银次认真的反驳道。

蛮低垂着头，松开了手，被阴影掩盖看不清表情。还没等银次松一口气，他就被对方用一只手轻而易举的拎起来，随后被扔在了驾驶位上。

银次不明白蛮为什么还在生气，也没搞懂生气的原因，但蛮此刻简直就是一副忍无可忍要揍他的样子。银次待在座位上一动不动，紧张的等待着对方下一步的动作。

然而蛮也从同侧进入车里，把车门关上。对方把手撑在椅背上，稍微有压到他的大腿，用一种别扭的姿势俯在他身上，还用危险的眼神盯着他。

前面的位置根本就容不下两个人，也完全没有能够活动的空间，银次被卡在中间动弹不得。

“阿蛮？”

蛮依然盯着他，一只手去调座椅下方的手柄，另一只按在他肩上，银次的后背抵着靠背，被推着顺势躺平，蛮也跟着压在他身上。两个人的身体紧贴着，连心跳声都能传递给彼此。

蛮把那副碍事的墨镜扔在一边，下一刻就吻了上去，动作谈不上温柔，舔抵是远不够的，还要用牙齿啃着银次的唇。

银次完全静止了好一会儿才作出了反应，他抓着蛮的头发拉扯了一下，但没能让蛮停下来，反而变本加厉的往他口腔内入侵。在他以为自己要被缺氧而憋死时，对方终于放过了他。

银次张着口急促的呼吸着，脸上还有尚未消退的热潮。他实在没想到，事态会演变成现在这样，还要以这样的处境重新审视他们的关系。

蛮稍微退开了一点，摩挲着银次被磨到有些红肿的嘴唇，与刚才粗鲁的举动截然不同。

“要怎么才能让你明白呢。”蛮缓缓地说着，“只有你才是我继续存在的意义。”

银次难以置信的看他。对方此刻的动作和语气虽然变轻柔了，但那双凝视他的眼睛里却染上了一层疯狂的意味。

“我是不明白啦，阿蛮为什么会这么说。”

蛮对他夸张的保护欲，他对蛮过分的依赖，都是他们心照不宣的内容。相比起来，银次觉得自己才是缺少了对方就活不下去的那个人。

这也太过了，无论是蛮几近失控的表现，还是对他直率挑明的言语，都让银次有一种说不上来的奇怪的感觉。

对方没有理会他的困惑，把他那条差点报废的腰带抽了出来，缠在手上扯了一下，这个动作使得部分的金属片裂开，残缺的边缘几乎镶入皮肤，蛮稍微皱了皱眉。

完全不知道对方在做什么，银次愣愣的说了一句，“这个是在之前的战斗中弄坏了。”

“这样啊。”蛮把腰带丢到一旁，解开了自己的皮带握在手里，腾出另一只手去抓银次的手腕，“说起来我还没有惩罚你呢，银次，你是该长长记性了。”

“嗯？什，什么啊？”虽然不明白蛮的意图，但直觉告诉他肯定不会是什么好事，银次试图反抗，只不过力气抵不过对方，很快双手就被绑在了身后。缠得不算太紧，但也无法挣脱。

“不许再做那种傻事了，想都不要想。”蛮用强硬的语气命令道。

“知道了，我知道了啦！所以没有必要这样…唔……”银次的抗议突然停了下来，因为蛮居然将手从他的短裤探了进去，隔着内裤用不轻不重的力度搓揉他的性器，让他闷哼了一声。

“别…嗯……放手啦！”

蛮依言松了手，抓在了短裤的边缘，连同内裤一起扯至膝盖的位置。下身突然没了遮蔽，银次下意识合拢双腿，手被自己压着不能动，没有办法改变现在的窘迫。

“阿蛮！”银次只好不满的看着眼前的人。

蛮又将手覆了上去，掌心包裹柱身一下下捋动，另一只手玩弄他的双球，直接接触和摩擦的快感，让银次不禁低吟着打颤，感觉自己的身体在对方的套弄下起了反应。

“很精神嘛。”蛮笑了一声，银次一下子涨红了脸，要说的话也随节奏加快而变成了无法避免的呻吟，于是干脆闭上了嘴。

这分明是想让他难堪嘛。

银次自暴自弃的决定放弃抗议，不去理会对方的古怪行为，打算先解决自己的生理需求。在快要到了的时候，甚至主动摆动身体迎合对方手上的动作，大腿颤抖着，努力让自己达到那个释放点，然而蛮却一下子松开了手。

需求得不到满足，银次眼神迷离的看着对方，目光带着不解与需求，迫切地想要继续，然而自己的手无论如何都够不到，也没有能帮助他增加刺激的外物，性器颤巍巍的在空气中流着前液。

银次不自觉的难耐地扭动着，这下终于意识到蛮确实是在惩罚他。

“阿蛮……”银次眼睛湿润着，语气有些委屈，求助的看着对方，哽咽了一声，“…帮我……拜托了阿蛮……”

蛮直直的盯着他，呼吸声明显加重了。银次突然感觉有东西抵在他大腿上，意识到了那是什么后睁大了眼睛。

“不要心急啊。”蛮装作从容不迫的样子，还要用慢悠悠的语调说着，明明他自己更迫不及待。他才往里面塞了一根手指，就感觉银次整个身体都紧绷起来，干涩而紧致的内壁使得进入的过程十分困难。

“阿蛮，这个……就是你想要做的事情吗？”银次轻声问道，没有显得惊慌或者抵触，只是专注的看着他。

蛮望着那双眼睛，发出了微不可闻的叹息，“…渴望到你无法想象。”

他继续做着扩张，银次抓紧了身下的坐垫喘息着，有意配合着放松，但似乎两根手指撑开的大小已经是极限了。

实在是太干燥了，也远远没达到预期的程度，蛮迟疑了一下。他并不想让银次受伤，于是开始飞快的思考解决方法，如果是他的话……

蛮非常不情愿的从银次身上起来，打开副驾驶的手套箱胡乱的翻了一阵。银次惊讶的看着他撕开包装将润滑剂挤在手上，一副“我怎么不知道车上还有这种东西”的表情。

抹了润滑剂的手指重新塞了进去，内壁被冰凉的触感刺激，银次忍不住惊喘着打了个哆嗦。借助润滑进展就变得容易多了，体内的扩张的手指四处触碰，抚摸着肠壁，银次难以抑制地发出柔软的呻吟。

“哈……嗯……”

一声声轻柔的、软糯的低吟，仿佛是羽毛拂过心尖，勾起了全身难耐的躁动。难以想象平日里健气、阳光的银次，还会有这么诱人的时候。蛮感觉自己简直硬得受不了，但还是耐着性子专注探索着。

“啊……”

体内敏感的那处被触碰，银次的声音猛地拔高，对方没有给他反应的时间，不留情面地快速进出，每一下都令他颤栗。

“啊！等等…唔…哈……”

银次浑身无力，在惊呼之间大声喘着气，他以为他要射了。

蛮保持手上的动作，视线上移去看对方的反应。银次依然在看着他，专注地、动情地，除此之外，还带着一如既往的依恋、信赖和欣悦。他是很清楚的，银次总是用这样毫不掩饰的目光去看他，只是他很少会这样放任自己，多数是在认为对方不会察觉时才表现出来。

然而他曾辜负了这份信任，直到他再也无法感受到对方，无法给予自己的感情，也无法让对方得知自己的悔恨。

“抱歉……”蛮沉声喃喃自语，说着现在的银次不会明白的话，“是我的错…我不该将你一个人留在那里……”

银次直直的看着他，表情不变，眼泪却毫无征兆的直接滑落。蛮看到对方在无声的流泪，一下子就心软了，手上快速的抽插停了下来，甚至还短暂的犹豫了一下要不要到此为止。

“现在哭还太早了。”蛮温柔的吻去银次脸上的泪水，将手抽出，把拉链一划就将长裤扯下，性器终于得以从紧绷的布料里解脱。

蛮抱着银次一同侧躺，两个人的身体紧贴着，从他的角度只能看到银次微微出汗的后颈和发丝，以及泛红的耳尖，银次背对着他，因而也看不到他此刻充满侵略性的眼神。他的茎身在银次臀部摸索，缓缓地探向穴口的位置。

“…阿蛮……”银次气息不稳的唤道。

这一声简直听得他心颤，手抖得几乎无法抱紧面前的人。

那就是他最后听到的声音，也是记忆最深处的噩梦，谴责与绝望如影随形，在生死边缘支撑他的是心里仅存的最后一点薄弱的希望，而终于使得他能再次触及这个人。

他绝不放手！

“好痛！好痛啊！阿蛮！”这下银次尖叫着大声喊了出来，对方突然用力挺身进入，体内仿佛有钝器狠狠捅入，摩擦着内壁向上，身体被强行撑开，紧接着又毫不留情地用力抽插起来，完全不给他喘息的时间。

“啊！不要！阿蛮！阿蛮！真的好痛！停下来……”

银次仰着头大口呼吸，眼泪被逼出来。之前的准备不过是不会让他出血而已，直接的抽插依然疼得要命。他被顶撞得在座位的边缘晃动，靠着对方缠住他的手臂而不至于掉下去，唯一能抓住的是对方那件血迹已经干了的衬衫，感觉整个人都被贯穿了。

“阿蛮！拜托了…啊嗯！不要啊！停！不要继续……”

银次断断续续的求饶着，对方全然没理会，一口咬在了他的后颈上，动作愈发凶猛。银次流着泪打颤，内壁被狠狠碾过，对方仿佛是要在他体内的每一寸都烙上印迹。

如果说蛮之前还带着怒意和恶意教训的意味，那么现在的用力到发狠的举动，随着每次的深入，银次都能感受到背后隐藏的那一丝不安与恐慌，好像不通过这种方式表现出来就会承受不住而崩溃似的。

“阿蛮…为什么…啊！…你……嗯啊！等等……”

银次想开口问，但是当前的处境让他连话都说不完整。蛮终于肯顾及他，稍微放慢了节奏，一只手从衣服下摆探进去抚摸他的腹部，舔抵被咬出牙印的皮肤，仿佛刚刚的不安的疯狂只是他的错觉而已。

身体开始慢慢适应，钝痛转变为酥麻的感觉，并逐渐往舒服的快感靠拢。蛮舔着他的耳垂，呼吸都喷在耳廓和颈间，让银次感觉自己浑身发烫，不过没有了先前的激烈，好歹是能让他说上话了。

“你先让我把话讲完啦。”

银次依然止不住泪，一开口就发出了呜噎，说话都带上了哭腔，听上去委屈极了，而实际上他都不知道自己为什么会哭得这么凶。

“嗯，我听着呢。”蛮用舌尖摩挲，牙齿抵在银次的侧颈动脉上辗转，手从他的腹部向上，辗压着一边的乳头，又换另一边，感受从指尖传来的颤动，用慢悠悠的语调说道，“我又没堵上你的嘴。”

这样陌生的快感让他有点无所适从，但对方带着的安抚意味的动作又让他放松下来，银次舒了口气。

“我是想说…啊！…等等啦…嗯！”

蛮毫无预兆的用力抽送起来，让银次失声叫了出来，不再是痛苦的叫喊，而变得柔软而妩媚，放荡得令他自己感到羞耻。

对方恶意的顶撞他，狠狠的摩擦过前列腺，撞入更深处，还要在他耳边哈气，“怎么不继续说下去。”

“啊！太过分了…嗯啊！怎么这样…啊！轻点…啊！”

现在一对比，银次才发现自己的泪水不只是被痛的，还含有难过的成分，交合处的疼痛褪去了，但他依然有全身各处隐隐作痛的感觉，而这些都是在对方进入前就存在着的。

这时银次才意识到，那份不明缘由的悲伤，连同周身潜藏的痛楚，都是这个人所造成的。

他还没来得及去想其中的原因，对方也没有给他思考的机会，在他胸前按揉的那只手往下，握住了他犹待释放的性器，银次用气音轻轻啊了一声，腰软了下去。

“唔……嗯…哈啊……”

银次感觉自己大腿肌肉微微抽搐着，不自觉的挺动着腰跨，对方更加用力而快速的进出着，攥着他根部的手根据顶撞的频率撸动起来，前后夹击的快感让银次不住的呻吟着。

“啊啊……啊！阿蛮！慢点…嗯！啊啊！”

银次在对方怀里蹭动，身体脱离了控制，自主的迎合着抽插前后摆动，手心里都是汗，连用力握紧的力气都没有了，只能被压制着承受身后的一切。

“嗯…已经……嗯…哈啊……唔！”

银次发出低沉的叫声，释放的部分液体溅到了副驾座上，有那么几秒他感觉脑海一片空白，后穴紧紧收缩着，将埋在他体内的性器裹得更紧了。

蛮急促的喘息着，依然强横的撞开他绞紧的软肉，冲撞辗磨着甬道，折磨他高潮后异常敏感的身体。

银次哭着不断求饶，胡乱中也不知道自己喊了些什么，多半还夹杂着对方的名字。蛮的喉咙里发出了低吼，再狠狠地迅速顶弄着，最后及时抽离，喷洒在银次的大腿内侧。银次还未闭合的穴口中淌出了透明的液体，与大腿间的精液一起缓缓流向会阴。

蛮这才满足地直起身子，把对方轻轻的翻了过来，银次哭的一塌糊涂，一副失神的样子，还在呜咽着颤抖。蛮才刚把束缚的皮带解开，银次就迫切地伸出手圈住他的脖子，又将他的身体拉近，精疲力竭地一下又一下的吻着他。

他还未曾见过银次有如此脆弱的时候，双臂死死地搂着他，温热的泪水都蹭到了他脸上，抽泣着本就呼吸不畅，还要与他唇舌纠缠在一起，期间有几次濒临窒息，被憋到脸色苍白，即使如此也不肯放开。

蛮为了不让他真的被憋死，强行中止了这个过程，稍微退开了一些让银次得以喘息。结果银次又哽咽了一声，涌出更多的泪水，双手用力的揪着他，看向他的那种仿佛被抛弃了的受伤的眼神，就跟那次的离别一模一样。

蛮顿时感到一阵钻心的痛，呼吸开始费力，这下连他自己都难受得几欲落泪。他捧着银次的脸，落下一个个缠绵的吻，同样激烈的索求着，也不知道这样能不能缓解两人的不安。

直到他们终于冷静下来，汗津津、气喘吁吁的抱在一起，慵懒的躺着不愿动弹，只静候着平复各自急促的气息与心跳。

08  
银次开始回想发生的一系列的事情，先是蛮变得莫名其妙又不可理喻，在难以自制的做出几乎疯狂的举动后，导致他也跟着失控了。

不对。

最开始失控的好像是他自己。在罗网楼里他被迫变成了雷帝，结束后本该复原成平常的状态的。当时他看到了蛮，感受到那份快要窒息的痛苦，于是一下子把全身的能量发泄出来，导致自己失去了力量，至今都还没恢复。

他还记得那种残存的强烈的情绪，当时与蛮他们汇合了还没来得及细想，就在不久前，在车内听到对方低语之后，就愈发强烈，最后到了一发不可收拾的程度。

反观蛮，一如既往的在他有危险时及时出手，有时残忍得令人心寒，有时又温柔得不可思议。在中华街分开的期间他绝对错过了什么，以至于他刚睁眼就觉得对方似乎哪里不同了。

按照以往的经验，对方有给他奇怪感觉的时候，多数是有事瞒着他。

他也问过卑弥呼，据她说蛮遭到了赤尸的袭击，好在没什么大碍，不过这次的任务并不容易，蛮似乎每次都解决得都轻而易举，实力简直强得可怕。

说起来赤尸也跟他说了奇怪的话，在他恢复意识之际，好像还隐约听见了委托什么的。

完全搞不懂。

虽然对方没打算说，他还是想要去了解。于是银次对上那双总是难以看透的眼睛，还是直接问道，“阿蛮，在你身上到底发生了什么？我觉得…你好像变了一个人似的……”

蛮看着他，眼神有些玩味，“你觉得是为什么。”

“我是不明白啦……”

“想知道吗？”蛮伸手，摩挲着他微微渗汗的鬓发。

明明是轻柔的动作，银次却感到了一丝压迫感，他不自觉的咽了咽唾沫，点点头，“嗯。”

“我不是你认识的那个人。”

在他面前的最熟稔的人，用他所熟悉的声音这么说着。银次呼吸一滞，感觉心跳陡然加快。

“…我还是不明白。”

“你应该早就察觉到不同了吧。”蛮语气平平的继续解释，“现在这个不是我原本所处的世界，我只是凑巧来到了这里，然后参与了进来。”

“嗯……”银次开始尝试理解对方说的话，突然紧张起来，“那阿蛮…我是说跟我一起生活的那个阿蛮在哪里？现在怎么样了？”

“谁知道呢，大概还勉强活着吧，不过之后就很难说了。”蛮眯起眼睛，嘴角上挂着冷笑，“不用担心，我会去解决掉‘自己’的问题。”

银次读懂了对方那份危险的意味。

“等等！”银次抓紧了触碰他的那只手，着急的问道，“你打算做什么？！”

“原本我就没打算让另一个人活着，只是没想到他命这么硬。”蛮反握他的手，用力的按压了一下，冷冷的说，“所以下次我只好亲自动手了，你要阻止我吗？”

“那是当然的！为什么要做这种事情？”银次的眼神一下子就变了，另一只手握拳挥出去，被对方轻松的拦下，双手都被压在头顶无法动弹。这次银次没有顺从，而是疯狂地挣扎了起来。

“你冷静一点！阿蛮不就相当于另一个你吗？为什么要杀他？！”银次一边挣扎，一边大声质问着。

“嘛，随你怎么想，我不会让你干预的。”蛮一脸平静，语气轻柔的说道，“很快就能结束了。”

银次听着只觉得手脚冰冷。

就算现在无法放出电击，还是要想办法阻止这件事，绝对不能让对方乱来。

蛮才刚感觉银次动作幅度变小了，结果银次就提膝撞了他一下，用上了十足的劲，腹部毫无防备的被狠狠挨了一下，传来火辣的痛感让他皱眉，加大了手上的力度。

紧接着银次用双腿缠住他，腰跟手臂一起用力，就将他们的位置对调了过来。银次跨坐在他的髋腹部，重心稍微前倾，直起手臂借助重力压住他的手腕，俯身盯着他。

“住手吧，你的做法跟想法根本就是不对的！我绝对不会允许这种事情发生！”

银次用只有面对劲敌才会有的那种眼神看他，目光坚定而锐利，甚至还带上了敌意，但就连这点都让他倍感怀念。蛮反而笑了起来，“那你就试试看吧。”

蛮靠着自身的力量压制，如同玩游戏一般，随心所欲的掌握着这场控制与被控制的角逐。如此反复，直到银次体力透支，再也无力反抗。

“已经动不了了吗？”蛮轻笑了一声，都不需要去限制对方，于是好整以暇的看着银次喘着气，只懊恼的瞪着他，完全没注意到自己凌乱的样子有多糟糕。

银次仍不死心，费力的伸出手，只够着了衬衫的下摆，声音里透露着疲倦，“不要…拜托住手……”

“我不会停下来的，不管是哪个时候。”蛮在银次颈侧舔舐，而后用嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，又慢慢向下去吻他的锁骨，吮吸着，烙下属于自己的印记，同时把膝盖挤进了银次的腿间，抵住了他的欲望，缓缓地磨蹭着。

银次吸了一口气，手中的衬衫滑落了一截，咬牙又握得更紧了。此刻无暇顾及自己，又无能为力，只好继续哀求着，希望对方能改变想法。

“你还是先担心一下自己的处境吧。”蛮将银次的裤子退去，于是整个下半身彻底没了遮蔽，整个过程银次都没有给出一点反应，好像正在进行的并不是发生在自己身上似的。

突然又变得过于温顺了，蛮看着银次发红的脸，有些不放心的去摸他的手心和手背，又用腕关节探了一下额头，检查有没有发热。这时银次的眼角又盈出了点泪，甚至低声啜泣起来。

“阿蛮……求求你…不要伤害我最重要的人。”

蛮的动作明显的顿了一下。

他自然是要比任何人都清楚自己在银次心里的位置的，只是这里不是他原来的世界，他就被排在外头了，他也清楚银次首选的肯定也不会是他这边。这是理所当然的事情，但他还是无可避免的感到一阵失落。

很快他又释然了，既然给了重来一次的机会，他就绝对不会再次失去这个人，至少在这一刻、以及往后的日子里，都是属于他的。他并不介意撒一个小小的谎。

“我暂时不会动他，至少不会在你面前动手。”

银次这才松开手，丧失了最后一点执着的精力，露出了一个短暂的微笑，看着他似乎还想说什么，最后也只是疲惫地小口喘息，默默地合上眼。

“还没有结束呢。”蛮挪了一下位置，抓着对方的脚踝，顺着小腿唇舌向上攀登，惊得银次猛地睁眼，不安的动了一下。

“我真的累了……”银次一脸无奈。

“我知道啊，又不需要你动。”蛮说着将他们下身紧贴在一起，使坏的用自己的性器在银次穴口周围磨蹭，把残留的那些还未干的液体抹开，没有立刻进入。

“知道真相以后，接下来你会是什么反应呢？不过你也没有力气推开我了吧。”蛮垂下眼睑，凑到银次耳边低声说道。

“不……”银次很认真的看着他，轻轻的说，“我是不会拒绝你的。”

即使面前这个不是和他朝夕相处的人，他也不了解对方的经历，但他确实有感受过对方内心的痛苦与挣扎。

要是还有力气的话，他肯定是要重新抱过去，安抚地去亲吻对方的。他终究还是不忍心让这个人难过。

“…对于我来说，你也是阿蛮。”

看到那样温柔的目光，蛮一时间怔住了，心中百感交集。对方还是一点都没变，毕竟从理论上来说他们确实就是同一个人，只是经历不一样而已。但他已经无法变回过去的自己了。

“是吗……”

蛮就着银次体外的液体，又重新塞了进去。银次轻颤着喘息，低声呻吟着，声音软绵绵的，能清晰地感受到埋在身体内的性器还在慢慢膨胀，内壁被一点点扩开。

银次看着蛮，舔了一下有些干的嘴唇，微微抬了抬下巴，眼睛里发出了无声的邀请。蛮轻叹了一声，他无法、也完全没有必要拒绝对方的请求，一下下的亲吻着银次的嘴唇和脸颊。

“要开始啰。”蛮含着银次的下唇，含糊的提醒着，面对面的交换彼此滚烫的吐息，而后浅浅的缓慢进出着。

和前一次不同，被摩擦到的感觉带来阵阵酥麻，银次被犹如细小的电流般的快感席卷着，一瞬间整个人都瘫软了下来，若不是他的身体还随着抽插的动作起伏，他都要感觉自己会化成一滩水了。

嘴上柔软的唇瓣一离开，银次就抑制不住自己细碎的呻吟声了。

“唔…嗯……嗯啊……哈……”

他才没释放过多久已经变软的性器，因为紧贴着对方的腹部，被略显粗糙的布料来回摩擦，感觉欲望再度违背自己的意愿缓缓抬头，产生了更多的快感。银次喘着气，发出更多带着哭腔的呻吟。

“啊啊……等等…唔……呜……”

“应该已经适应了吧。”蛮说着突然停了下来，抽离出银次的身体。

内壁无意识的收缩，反而绞出空虚感，银次泪眼汪汪的看他，还有些不解，接着他的大腿就被打开，两条腿被抬起，毫无难度的架到了对方肩上。

蛮再次进入银次体内，双腿被张开着压住，银次清楚感觉到对方还在不断深入。蛮开始抽插起来，持续刺激着他的前列腺，银次试图逃避这种叠加的令他不安的快感，但只能被对方钉在原处，咽呜着连声音都在发颤。

“阿蛮！啊！太多了…啊啊！呜！不行了……”

银次无法形容自己的感受，甚至控制不住的大声呻吟着，声音软糯而异常甜腻，下身也瞬间充血得厉害，渗出的前液顺着流到了交合处。

“啊啊！啊嗯！阿蛮！啊！停！唔啊！”

银次失神地睁大着眼睛，叫喊着无助地摇头，但对方显然没打算放过他，身下的折磨还在继续。

“我都已经听不到你叫我了。”蛮急促的喘着气，在这种极度舒服的状态下，无意识中就把这句抱怨说了出来。

银次流着泪，还在不住的呻吟，染上情欲的脸上还显出几分迷茫和无辜。原本蛮只是无心的说了一句，看到银次这副模样后，就更加忍不住想要欺负他。

“但另一个人是一直都能听到你在喊这个名字的，你觉得他现在会怎么想。”

“不要说了……”银次闭上眼睛，咬住下唇决定不再出声。但对方没能让他遂愿，又将食指和中指伸入他口中搅弄着，银次依然在发出含糊的声音。分泌的唾液来不及咽下，就缓缓地从嘴角溢出。

“呜！唔…嗯！唔！啊啊…嗯……”

蛮又凑过去将那些透明的液体舔掉，这才将手指抽出，嘴唇再次贴了上去，追逐着银次的舌头，吮吸撕咬，将对方那些呻吟都咽了回去。

这次他没有借助外力就释放了出来，银次颤抖了一下，即使嘴被堵着，还是发出了低沉的叫声。高潮带来的绵长快感简直要把他逼疯，银次大脑一片空白，意识也随之脱离了。

内壁瞬间绞紧，缠绵而紧密的包裹着他，蛮也不禁闷哼了一声，加快了速度，随即也释放出来，抽离时还发出了舒服的惊叹。

银次直到结束都没有反应，安静的闭着眼睛，蛮轻轻拍了一下他的脸，唤了一声，银次依然没有要醒来的意思。发现对方已经累到完全睡死过去，蛮开始反省自己是不是做的太过了。

蛮翻出纸巾盒，随意地清理着下身，拿回皮带重新系好裤子。给银次擦拭的过程中，还有少许白浊的粘液从穴口流出，蛮这才意识到他居然还是没忍住，最后射在银次体内了。

他本不该是这么没有定力的人，只是一涉及到这个人，自己就总是会失控。

蛮把银次抱起来，让他靠在自己身上，手指自下而上探了进去，引导里面的精液流出，再一点点擦掉。

从现在这个角度，他能透过宽大的衣领看到银次背上的淤青，那是先前被他甩到车身上的那一下造成的。他的目光又扫过银次发红、甚至磨破皮的手腕，眼神暗了暗。

他早该意识到的，银次在中华街变成雷帝后造成的影响不只是失去力量，身体的恢复能力也变差了，甚至还很虚弱，以至于刚醒来那会儿，表面一副没事的样子，实际上已经虚脱到站不稳了。

然而在那个时候，他就这么头也不回的直接离开了，因而也完全不知道，身后的跌坐在地面的那个人，是该有多么的无助和脆弱。

“……”

蛮沉默着帮银次收拾好，把人放到了后座位上，无言的开着车。现在先要找一个地方先将人安置下来，还要保证银次接下来都不能逃脱出来，不然会很麻烦。

光线昏暗的密室里，除了那些用不上的镣铐锁链一类，就只剩下烛台，跟一张固定在地上的一看就很不舒服的硬板床，不过总好过没有。

蛮把陷入昏迷的人抱着放在那张床上，眷恋的看了一眼。

“你就先在这里休息一下吧，我很快就会回来的。”

转身的一瞬间微笑就消失了，眼神开始变冷。

接下来……

TBC


End file.
